


Impossible not to love

by Slaves_of_Yesterday



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Young Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaves_of_Yesterday/pseuds/Slaves_of_Yesterday
Summary: Newt finds out there's more he can have than just a cup of tea





	Impossible not to love

They left everyone on the bridge behind them and Albus was leading Newt into his office. On the way there Newt wouldn’t stop talking about his creatures, mostly about his struggles with Niffler - in a good way. The fluffy ball hidden under his jacket could and did some problems to Newt but he couldn’t be angry with him and was petting him all the way through the castle. In his mind he was lost in memories of his time spent there as a kid and teenager. Every hall and every door leading to different classrooms had it’s stories hidden connected to his years spent there.

Albus was listening to him, he always admired with what passion could his ex-student talk about his creatures for hours as if there was nothing more important in the whole world for him, which was most likely the truth. Newt was so happy and excited every time when he could talk about them and his enthusiasm always improved Albus’ mood.

They got into a cozy looking room and Albus waved on New to sit down on the couch. While passing by he laid the pendant on the table to have both of his hands free. He was playing with it mindlessly for up to now and he didn’t feel like putting it into his pocket while fetching some tea for himself and the younger wizard. 

Albus was busy just few meters from Newt but he could hear him whispering towards Niffler as if he was arguing with him. Although he couldn’t understand what he was saying he chuckled, there was something adorable about it.

It didn't take more like two minutes to prepare everything and then he came back to Newt, handing him a cup of tea as he did countless of times before when his student got detention and was sent into his office or when he simply felt lonely and needed to talk with someone. Or both. Newt would never confess to his loneliness and need of human company and Albus never brought it up back then.

Newt moved Niffler, who looked very much tired now, onto his left arm and with his free hand accepted the tea from his ex-teacher. Albus’ fingers briefly brushed Newt's and the younger of them two managed to hold the cup steadily but Albus would swear that his cheeks are one shade redder than they were a moment ago. He sat across of him, burying himself into his favourite armchair and sipped the tea, eyes on Newt. 

“Thank you,” said Newt after some time as if he was just awoken. He realised the long pause he just made and added: “...for the tea I mean,” and gaved Albus one of his shy smiles. Albus smiled too but didn't say anything. The silence in the room didn't get to be awkward, they were simply waiting. Newt for an idea what to say and Albus for Newt to be ready to say something. Newt was always so thankful for Albus not pushing him into anything and having patience with him. He knew very well how socially awkward Newt can be, even with people he already knows. But Newt felt comfortable around him and that he could say only about a handful of people. 

Lost in his thoughts he completely missed that Niffler got from his arm onto the table and was now, again, expecting the pendant, turning it in his tiny paws and even bit into it. His eyes shot to the professor but he seemed as he didn't mind.

“So you and Grindelwald….” finally Newt broke the silence, his voice barely audible. “Used to be friends? Good ones I guess when you made the...” he nodded towards the pendant, keeping a close eye on that little furry ball of trouble.   
“No Newt, we were more than friends. Not many people know though.”

“Oh…” stated Newt and wondered if he should ask more or not given to the sadness in Dumbledore's voice. He ended up looking at him with his lips parted as if he was about to say something but not a sound was to be heard. And he looked somewhat cute like that, thought Albus.

“But that's the past we cannot change.” He took another long sip of his tea and added with much softer voice: “It's the future we should look up to as we have the power to change it, don't you think?” he winked at him and Newt took up another shade of red and turned his gaze down, gripping the cup tighter.

“He must like you,” said Newt, glad that the subject can be changed a little, after seeing that Niffler rolled down from the table just to climb on the armchair and then onto Albus’ lap, pendant still in his paws, curling up on his legs and closing his eyes. “He doesn't trust just anyone and it takes few meetings for him just to get used to a new person. But he seems to be trusting you from the first time he saw you. That, I think, never happened before,” added Newt and somehow both of them knew that the second part, and Albums hoped that the first one too, applied also to Newt's relationship with Albus.

“He's such a sweet creature that I wonder why isn't he loved by everyone.”

“He has complicated personality,” shrugged the magizoologist. “They seemed to be annoyed by him. Even though he does nothing wrong, well, he's stealing what he can, but that's his nature. He means no harm, he's just being himself.” Newt was defending the creature while adding to their 'game’. 

Albus was mindlessly stroking the soft fur on Niffler's side and his lips curled into a soft smile. Newt knew he was staring but he allowed that himself for a moment as what he saw was worth it. He saved the sight of soft Albus with his furry little friend into a safe place in his mind.

“You know, I like him too. No matter what the quirks of his personality are. To be honest, I don't them quite adorable.”

Newt nervously scratched the back of his neck knowing that he was talking about Niffler no more. “I believe you would find those quirks to be rather annoying.”

“I don't think so. On the contrary I would be very pleased to see them more often. If you would allow me…” he cocked his head to a side a little, his blue eyes gazing at him. The question hanging in the air between them waiting to be answered. 

Newt opened his mouth, as if he found the words he wanted to say but those same words escaped him every time, every time looking away. Confused, if he thought of different meaning to the words that were said. Afraid, that his answer will be wrong and could harm the relationship between the two man if he understood it wrong. He wished he did not. 

“I don't… see a problem why that shouldn't be… possible?” said Newt ever so quietly.

Albuses eyes lit up and a huge grin appeared on his face. “It's a date then?” relief and happiness in his voice. Same relief mirrored in Newt although it was more in the way his body relaxed than in what he said for he was speechless once more. He was smiling like a happy idiot at his ex professor, nodding.

“I would most likely already kiss you but…” he pointed down at the Niffler. 

That said was enough for Newt to put downtown the almost empty cup and lifting himself up from the sofa to lean to Albus. The last few centimetres that were between them were erased when Albus pulled Newt into a long, sweet kiss that he dreamt about for years. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank to you if you read it all.  
> I will be happy for any feedback concerning the story telling or my language skills. I just suck at writing credible dialogues...


End file.
